Vehicle battery rebalancing is performed to correct cell voltage imbalance conditions. The voltage of each of the cells is measured and the cell having the minimum voltage identified. All other cells are bled down via resistive circuitry associated with each cell until the other cells have a measured voltage approximately equal to the minimum. Continuous/periodic cell voltage measurements are taken during the bleed down process to monitor change in the cell voltages. Once all of the cell voltage readings are approximately equal, the battery is charged.